Computer Numerical Control (CNC) machines are utilized in machining processes, and utilize a computer controller that typically reads G-code instructions for driving a powered mechanical device that is used to fabricate metal components by the selective removal of metal. CNC can do numerically directed interpolation of a cutting tool in the work envelope of a machine.
The powered mechanical device is often a pneumatic tool (e.g., a drill) that is fitted for coupling with the CNC machine, such as by insertion into and withdrawal from a CNC machine. The pneumatic tools or spindles can be manually coupled with the CNC machine or an automatic tool changer can be utilized.
Some tools are available from a CNC tool magazine, but require that the machine be stopped after change-over so that suitable power connections can be established with the tool. Other tools are pre-connected to the pneumatic source, but must be manually engaged with the CNC machine. Thus, CNC machines are typically programmed to stop prior to the normal machining cycle to permit manual tool installation or creation of a suitable power link with the tool after coupling with the machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for machining that facilitates the tool exchanging process. There is a further need for such an apparatus and method that provides flexibility to use various types of tools.